The Grim and The Simpsons Adventures of Billy
'''"The Grim and The Simpsons Adventures of Billy & Mandy" '''is the seventh episode of Season 1. It aired on July 21, 2007. For an order by Miramax agent, Grim, Billy & Mandy visits 742 Evergreen Terrace. Fred Fredburger, the main antagonist of this episode, became badder because he used his catapult to break into Homer and Marge's bedroom. Plot Act One The episode was started off in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Homer complained what was happening to himself tomorrow at his home with Mr. Burns. Dan and Greg entered the room and whispered each other. As Homer thought of Greg, fake-telling about a friendly Grim, he hurt Greg on purpose. He didn't apologise to Greg. At night, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie watched the news. Kent Brockman talked about characters and Endsville from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Homer worried about how his house going to happen tomorrow. He asked Bart an idea about EPA, trapping onto Endsville. Few hours later, the dome trapped Endsville. Over 18 hours later, Grim, Billy & Mandy teleported to 742 Evergreen Terrace. They knocked the Simpsons' front door. As Homer answered the door, he was a very brave man. Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie screamed. Marge accidentally dropped Maggie on the floor. AsMaggie became crying, Marge, Bart & Lisa ran into Homer and Marge's bedroom. Homer protected her. He asked Grim to go back down to the Underworld how Grim did. Grim answered. Act Two Grim teleported back to the interior shot of 742 Evergreen Terrace. He, Homer, Maggie, Billy & Mandy went upstairs. Before Grim broke Homer and Marge's bedroom door, the doorbell was heard, Homer slid down the stairs, saw Fred Fredburger outside and angrily shut the door onto his face. Grim used to flip Homer and Marge's bathroom door. Marge was ended up in her bedroom. He seeked Bart & Lisa, hiding behind the bathe. Bart smacked his forehead. After Grim & Bart started to make friends each other, they heard someone, breaking the window. Homer thought it was Fred Fredburger as Fred covered his ears. Grim looked at Fred, hiding behind the bedroom. He said that Homer was right. Fred introduced his name and then he annoyed Lisa by touching her nose for 8 times. Homer checked outside and saw Clancy, Lou and Eddie, walking toward 742 Evergreen Terrace. Fred told about what he did badly with his catapult in front of police. Also Grim told about he broke Homer and Marge's door. As Clancy arrested and took Fred to the police car, Grim, Billy & Mandy teleported back to Endsville. The Simpsons had a look of the police car. After the police car drove away from 742 Evergreen Terrace, Homer said that we would be having dinner at home. Act Three As the Simpsons woke up in the next morning, they didn't know that Grim, Billy & Mandy were here. Grim used to sleep at Homer and Marge's bedroom. Billy used to sleep at Bart's bedroom. Mandy used to sleep at Lisa's bedroom. As Homer & Bart greeted to Ned Flanders downstairs, Marge had a fright of how Harold came out of her cupboard. Bart asked where Billy and Mandy are. Before Grim tricked him and Lisa, Grim said that Billy & Mandy were watching news. Bart & Lisa didn't notice really. Grim, Billy, Mandy & Harold teleported back to Endsville. Two hours later, as Bart & Lisa hopped into the bus, Homer and Marge didn't know about Fred Fredburger (with his backpack) and Irwin, coming downstairs and out of 742 Evergreen Terrace. Otto quickly shut the bus door because two sneakers were about to go in. Fred & Irwin rode at the exterior shot back of the bus. Homer and Marge were worried. Homer & Marge were about to wake Maggie up but Maggie was nowhere there in her bedroom. Marge screamed ''NO! '' Few minutes later, as the kids got to school, Fred and Irwin, in tiny flies form, flew to the top of the main entrance door of Springfield Elementary School. In Bart's English, Bart talked about what was happening on yesterday as a news. Grim, Billy & Mandy teleported in the class. The most of the class screamed. After someone knocked the door and Bart answered, Fred Fredburger (with his unzipped backpack), Irwin and Maggie were there. Bart didn't notice about them, there. Skinner came out of the office and screamed Fred Fredburger's name. He took Fred to the office. He became very disappointed and cross of him. He phoned Clancy. At the end of school time, Clancy, with Skinner, Lou and Eddie, came into Skinner's office to arrest Fred. He took Fred to the police car. Grim's head, in the pink sedan, talked to the Simpsons about what time what would be going to save Endsville. Before the credits, Clancy put Fred Fredburger into jail. Fred met Sideshow Bob there. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Season 1 Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crime episodes